The Coming of Arthur (Part 1)
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from the end of part one


The Coming of Arthur (Part 1)

A look of shock settled on Arthur's face as he saw Morgana crowned as queen. He clumsily tried to get up but Merlin pulled him back down. "Arthur you can't" he said firmly. "Morgana…" Arthur murmured. Merlin looked at him seriously, "I know, but they are immortal and you are injured. If we have any chance of rescuing your father we need to get out of here and make a plan" he said firmly. Arthur looked at him; he looked completely lost, and nodded. It was a testament to how shocked he was that for the first time Merlin could remember, Arthur did as he was told. He quietly got up and let Merlin lead the way out of the castle. Arthurs face was troubled, the pain of his injury was becoming worse and his eyes were slipping in and out of focus. Merlin draped one of Arthur's arms around his shoulder and supported him as they made their way through the halls. He had to cautiously use his magic more than once to get them beyond the city walls. Once they were out, he helped Arthur to sit down and rested for a moment. Merlin was breathing heavily, he looked down at Arthur with concern. Arthur looked defeated. Merlin thought the prince probably wouldn't even notice if he started using magic right in front of him. Arthur looked up at him sadly, "my father…" he whispered. Merlin shook his head, "not now Arthur, we need to find the others" he said gently. He pulled Arthur up and led him into the woods. He breathed a sigh of relief when Elyan and Gwaine ran toward them. Merlin gladly let Elyan support Arthur's other arm. "Where's Gauis?" Merlin asked urgently. "He's fine" assured Gwaine.

They led Arthur further into the wood, and found Gauis seated at the base of a tree. Merlin helped Arthur to sit beside Gauis. "Good to see you Gauis" said Merlin, giving him a hug. "And you" replied Gauis with a relieved smile.

Gauis then turned and looked at the prince with concern, "Are you alright Arthur?" he asked. Arthur looked up at him sadly but did not speak. Merlin shook his head, "I'll explain, but first we need to find somewhere safe. Come on Arthur" he said, helping Arthur to his feet, "we need somewhere to hide." Arthur shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked around and tried to push his thoughts to the back of his head. "I know a place" he said, and led the way toward a cave he knew of, leaning on Merlin for support and wincing slightly in pain. They made their way quickly into the cave. It had a concealed entrance, fresh water, and Arthur was sure they would be safe, for a while at least. Merlin helped Arthur onto the ground and he let out a groan of pain. Merlin turned to Gauis, "can you treat him?" Gauis nodded, "I didn't bring much, but I think I can help" he said, pulling bottles and bandages from his robes. Gauis knelt down to treat Arthur. Merlin, Elyan and Gwaine sat around them, watching with concern.

"What happened?" asked Gwaine. Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look, and Arthur nodded to him, indicating that Merlin should explain. Arthur was too shocked to think of it, let alone speak of it.

"Morgana has taken Camelot" Merlin said darkly. Elyan and Gwaine gasped "Morgana?" asked Elyan. Merlin nodded. Arthur glanced at Gauis and saw his expression was sombre, but he showed no surprise. "She is in league with Morgause, Morgana has been crowned queen… they defend the citadel with an immortal army" Merlin said heavily.

Everyone sat in silence while Gauis finished treating Arthur's leg. "So, what are we going to do?" asked Gwaine. The others looked to Arthur for an answer. "There's nothing we can do" he said darkly. Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a look.

"We will have to spend the night here at least, I'll see if I can find some food" said Gwaine getting up. "I'll come with you" said Elyan as he also stood. Gauis nodded at them, "we will need firewood" he said. Gwaine and Elyan nodded at them and turned to walk out of the cave, "be careful" Merlin called.

Gauis picked up his supplies and walked over to Merlin. "Is he alright?" he asked worriedly, looking down at Arthur who was sat staring blankly at the ground. Merlin shook his head, "I don't think so" he said sadly. Gauis nodded and moved away to sit down. Merlin was still looking at Arthur; he walked over and sat quietly beside him. Arthur looked up when Merlin sat down; he looked stunned, as if he hadn't noticed Merlin walking toward him. "Are you alright Arthur?" asked Merlin gently. Arthur nodded, "fine" he said simply. Merlin gave him a look of pity "Arthur…"he started. "Thank you for helping me out of there" Arthur said quietly staring back down at the ground. Merlin nodded "I had to Arthur" he said apologetically. Arthur looked back up at him, "you knew didn't you?" he asked quietly. Merlin hesitated, he opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say, but the look on his face said enough. "I had no proof" he said finally. The silence was almost deafening so Merlin broke it, "Arthur I…" but Arthur looked up and shook his head, "it's alright Merlin just…just leave me be" and with that he turned his head back to stare at the ground. Merlin sighed and got up. He walked back over to Gauis looking troubled.

"Gauis I don't know what to do" he said quietly as he sat beside him. Gauis nodded, "He will need time." said Gauis gently, "and when that time comes we will need all the help we can get."

Merlin nodded back, "Everyone who can help is trapped in the dungeons…" he said with a sigh, "I'll send word to Lancelot" he said getting up suddenly. "Merlin no, it's too dangerous" said Gauis. Merlin shrugged, "We have no one else" he said firmly. Gauis gave him a look which Merlin returned, "I have to Gauis, I'll be careful" he said.

Merlin got up; he picked up his bag and walked out of the cave. He moved cautiously, and with the aid of his magic, managed to sneak into the town. He made his way to Gwen's home. He had decided it would be safer there than trying to break into the palace. He was hoping he might find her there, but as he quietly swung the door open he knew the house was empty. Gwen's bed did not look like it had been slept in, and Merlin hoped she was alright.

He grabbed some paper and a quill from the shelf, and wrote a letter to Lancelot. His eyes flashed gold, and a raven flew to the window ledge. He tied the message to it and sent it to Haldor, where he had last known Lancelot to be. He watched the bird fly away. When it was a mere speck in the distance he shook himself. He looked around the house and quickly filled his bag with whatever may be useful. There was not much, but he took some candles, bread, and two water skins. He found a large basket on the floor, he filled it with vegetables, plates, spoons, pots; grabbing whatever he could from the shelves. Who knew how long they would be stuck in that cave for. He finally grabbed some oil so that they might make torches, and crept quietly from the house.

He had to move slowly with the large basket, and were it not for his magic he may not have made it out. He sighed with relief when he made it back to the woods, and walked cautiously back to the cave.

When he entered Gwaine jumped up and ran toward him, grabbing the basket. "Merlin! We were worried" he cried.

Merlin grinned, "don't worry, I'm fine" he said. Gwaine frowned, "you shouldn't have gone, it's too dangerous."

Merlin just shrugged and started unpacking the basket. "It's not much" he said, "but it's better than nothing."

They lit the fire with the wood Elyan and Gwaine had collected. Merlin passed around the water and bread and started to light the candles. Gwaine had caught two rabbits, so they would have something to eat later.

For days they stayed in the caves. Gwaine, Elyan and Merlin took turns venturing outside for food, water, and firewood. Arthur sat against the wall. He hardly spoke, he hardly moved. He just stared at the floor and looked heartbroken.

Merlin walked over to him on the second day, it sat beside him and passed him a bowl of stew. Arthur took it, stirred it around mindlessly, and then put the bowl on the floor. Merlin sighed and tried to put it back into his hands, "you have to eat Arthur" he said firmly. Arthur took the bowl but put it straight back down, "why didn't he tell me?" Arthur asked. He was talking to himself more so than anything. "I don't know" Merlin said simply. "We can't just sit here Arthur we need a plan" Merlin said encouragingly. Arthur looked up at him forlornly, "why did she do this?" he asked. Merlin just sighed, "please Arthur… eat" he said. Arthur just sighed and went back to staring at the ground.

Merlin threw him a worried look and walked back over to Gauis. "I can't get through to him Gauis" he said sadly. "Give it time" Gauis said reassuringly.

On the third day they had almost run out of food. They had a few vegetables left but it wouldn't last long. Hunting was becoming more and more difficult as Morgana's men patrolled the forest.

Merlin had gone out in the morning to see if he could catch anything. Gwaine had made a joke about Merlin's hunting skills and Merlin alone had laughed. The tension was thick in the air but Merlin was glad of some humour. He was not outside long before a patrol walked by, he ran, barely escaping and made his way back to the cave. When he got back he grabbed the water skin for a much needed drink, only to find it was empty.

"I'll get some more" Elyan offered kindly. Merlin shook his head, "it's too dangerous" he said. "What happened?" asked Gauis. "Nothing" said Merlin honestly, "we need to do something, Morgana's men are everywhere" he said with concern.

Gauis returned his worried look, "I'm afraid without Arthur, there is not much we can do" he said seriously. They both glanced across at Arthur, still sitting sombrely on the ground.

Merlin sighed, "I need to find some food" he said. Gauis shook his head, "you said it yourself, it's too dangerous."

"yes.." agreed Merlin, "but maybe I don't need to go back out…" Gauis looked at him curiously and followed him to the back of the cave. Merlin turned to make sure the others were not watching and his eyes flashed gold. He bent down, and when he stood back up again he was holding two dead rats which he held up to show Gauis with a grin. Gauis frowned at him, "looks delicious" he said flatly. Merlin shrugged, "better than starving" he said.

Merlin set to work making dinner. He would have chuckled at having to eat rat for a second time, but caught sight of Arthurs defeated expression and was no longer amused.

He passed some food to Gauis, and then turned to pass a bowl to Gwaine and Elyan who were sat together chatting quietly. "Merlin, what are we going to do?" Gwaine asked glancing over at Arthur. Merlin followed his gaze and turned back to them seriously, "he will be alright" he said confidently, "if anyone can get us out of this mess, Arthur can." Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him, "I hope you are right Merlin" he said before cautiously picking up his food.

Merlin gave him a reassuring smile and took a bowl of food over to Arthur. "Its rat" he said cheerily. Arthur looked blankly back at him and set the bowl on the ground. "Oh, believe me, you've eaten far worse. I mean, I've definitely served you things I would never have touched, but you wolfed them down no problem."

Arthur frowned at him," Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please." Merlin gave him a desperate look, "I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you."

Arthur gave him that same blank look, "I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?" Merlin looked at him, frustrated, "I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now."

Arthur frowned at him "You cannot defeat an immortal army" he said flatly. "We don't know until we try" Merlin said determinedly. Arthur ignored him, Merlin sighed and walked away. He glanced back and allowed himself a small smile when he saw Arthur pick up his plate and start to eat.


End file.
